CC001
'''Having a Ball! '''is the first episode of The Color Challenge!. It will premier on March 22nd via ObjectCon 2014 Alpha and March 23rd via ObjectCon Omega though two previews of the episode were uploaded on February 2nd, 2014 and March 7th, 2014. In this episode, 10 colors were told by White to participate in his challenge show, win and compete in various challenges, and win a grand prize at the end of the show while avoiding elimination (In this episode, there is no elimination). The first challenge for the participants was avoiding tennis balls, bowling balls, and ping pong balls (though the latter two were not mentioned by White and the latter is only used once). With Gray and Red having the most points (3 and 9 points respectivley), they become the new team leaders of The Circles and The Squares, respectively. Plot Pre-Episode The Episode starts out with White sitting in the grass, then an idea pops up in his head, a challenge show. Pre-Challenge White then explains why he called his friends, Blue replies no, then he explains that he will start a challenge show. Red then questions that if the show will be based on other shows like Battle for Dream Island or Inanimate Insanity. White replies that he is correct and assumes that everyone knows how an object show works, except Orange, who has never seen one. Then White puts up a scene from Episode 4 of Inanimate Insanity as an example of an object show. When White mentions elimination, Purple leaves, but when White tells her that there will be a prize at the end of the show, Purple comes back. Gray then tells what the prize is., in which White replies that it is a secret that no one knows. He tells the the prize may be a private island or a million dollars, or anything the winner wishes to be. Purple tells if the prize will be cake, but then White replies that she has to wait till the end of the show. Purple thinks about it for a little bit then accepts and she will participate. In the next scene, Purple, eating a piece of cake, waits for White to speak with Fuchsia right next to her. Fuchsia then pushes Purple for having cake crumbs all over her leg. Purple replies that Fuchsia can clean the crumbs out. But then Fuchsia tells her that her leg needs to be sterilized after wiping it. Then Brown comes in, saying that Fuchsia doesn't need to be a clean freak. Fuchsia tells him that he smells bad and needs to take a bath. Orange decides if he wants to help, Fuchsia agrees and tells him to "really scrub him out". In the next scene, Yellow and Pink also wait for White to speak, then suddenly, a fly comes by, scaring Yellow, which startled Pink. Yellow runs away from the fly and runs past Green, who is carrying a cake for the competition. Then Green trips, throws the cake into the air and crashes off screen. Then White, just about to start his speech, notices something and looks up, and just before the cake impacts with White, the scene changes. Challenge As soon as the scene changes, White began his speech about the first challenge. He first explains that this challenge has no elimination, but a simple one too. Participants has to avoid tennis balls in order to get three points and if they get hit, they are done. He also mentions that at the end of the challenge, the top two people who has the most points will be the leaders of two new teams. Blue tells who will be up first for the challenge, in which White replies that the TV next to him will choose. Gray was chosen as the first participant to do the challenge. He was told by Gray to stay on the target and avoid balls. Gray went up, standing there for a while until the first ball came, he avoided it, but he gets hit by the next one, he remarks it as easy and earns 3 points. Next up is Red, who sucessfully avoided 3 balls, earning him 9 points. Post-Challenge Character Debuts *White *Red *Blue *Pink *Fuchsia *Yellow *Gray *Purple *Green *Orange *Brown Trivia Centre *This episode took 8 months to develop as Timothy worked on the first episodes of Color Dare: WADEO! TBfG! and Color Dare: NDA! until the cancellation of the Color Dare Project. *The show premiered on both ObjectCon 2014 Alpha and Omega, marking the first time that an object show premired in ObjectCon. *As it was Timothy's first time to create a long animation on Flash CS3, many errors and mistakes occur, as well as bad voice acting. *This episode has no elimination, as mentioned by White at the beginning of the challenge scene. *The episode is based on the first episode of Color Dare: No Dares Allowed! *When White was telling Gray to get ready, he mentions to stand "on a target". Though, no target was seen in the next scene. It might be off camera or might not be set up.